Stephanie Lewis
Stephanie Melissa Paige Catherine Lewis is good friends with the owner of Venus Island, Rachel, and used to be a resident of the island, as well as a lifeguard islander staff member, between June 2015 and September 2017. History Stephanie was born on the fourth of July, 1995 in Cowbridge, in the Vale of Glamorgan, Wales. She was raised as an only child by her father, Ben Lewis, after her mother divorced her father when she was only a couple of months old. As a result, her upbringing was quite different from most others in her school; due to her father having to spend a lot of time at work, Stephanie quickly gained a sense of independence as she was more often than not the only person in the house at any given time. She would also have to make her own way to and from school, having to walk three miles back and forth no matter the weather. While she would rarely ever get to spend time with her father on weekdays, Stephanie would always look forward to the weekend - these two days were "father-daughter days", where Stephanie could spend some time with her father. They would usually go out on Saturdays, walking through the park a short distance into the town centre, where they would enjoy a meal of Kentucky Fried Chicken with each other. On Sundays, they would usually stay in and play video games and other such things, or go out and watch a film at the cinema. One particular "rivalry" of sorts between the two was with playing Gran Turismo 4; although Stephanie was better at the game than her father, she would always pick a slower vehicle than him so that it actually turned out to be quite evenly-matched. Things were not as happy at school, however; Stephanie ended up being bullied somewhat for her tomboyish character, thanks to only having a father. After a particular incident of bullying where Anna had suddenly arrived and scared the bullies away, Stephanie began to develop a deep admiration for her, although she was always too scared to ask her if they could be friends thanks to Anna's "tough" character. Nevertheless, she was greatly inspired by the living proof in front of her that she did not have to sit back and take being bullied. Using Anna as her inspiration, Stephanie began to work out at the school gym after school - this meant that she would get home even later than she would normally, but she did not mind. Each morning, Stephanie would practice in front of the mirror the things that she would say or do if she encountered her bullies again; eventually, after lots of attempts, she finally gained the courage to do so, and ended up getting beaten up a little. She would have ended up worse if Rachel had not stepped in at the moment that she did, causing the bullies to disperse. Helping Stephanie up, Rachel quickly befriended her and went on to stick up for her where she could. Thanks to this, Stephanie found a boost in confidence as well as happiness. She also ended up falling in love with another boy in her class; being young and stupid, the relationship moved far too fast and the couple ended up having a sexual experience in the gym showers after school. Not too long after this, she ended up breaking up with her boyfriend after he shared nude "selfies" of her with his friends. While he never explicitly revealed that Stephanie had had sexual intercourse with him, a rumour nevertheless developed and spread across the school. Trying to bottle it all up and pretend not to care, Stephanie ended up breaking down in front of her father one weekend, which led to her dropping out of school and trying to find work. Eventually, she found work at a supermarket, restocking shelves and such things. She did not like the job at all, but forced herself to do it so that she would not end up disappointing her father; she had promised him that she would get a job and do well without really thinking straight. After receiving an invitation from Rachel to move to Venus Island, Stephanie was immediately eager to accept so that she might experience a little more happiness; she still talked to her father about it, however, and was surprised when he encouraged her to go for it. She had expected him to remind her that she promised to do well with a career, but instead he informed her that he has noticed that she has not been the same since dropping out of school, specifically bringing up their session of Gran Turismo 4 the weekend prior where Stephanie had been especially underperforming. He told her that she did want her to keep her job and try to do well, but that he would not be a good father if he forced her to do so in the knowledge that she was unhappy. However, her father did make her promise that she would come back eventually, to which she accepted. On the fifth of September, 2017, Stephanie did as she promised and returned home to Wales. Not only was she an entirely different person, but she was set on a career in lifeguarding. Physical Description Stephanie is tall with a fit build and an average-sized bust. Her eyes are a light aquamarine colour, she wears her long, blonde hair in a ponytail. She has only ever been seen wearing her hair down normally on extra special occasions, such as her birthdays and her going-away party. While she will wear a small amount of makeup each day, she will wear a little more on special occasions - she tends to follow Rachel's lead with red lipstick, although shies away from eyeliner and eyeshadow. Stephanie also suffers from the same affliction of "resting bitch face" as Rachel and Anna; when expressionless, she appears to look somewhat annoyed when she is in fact not so. She has a good sense of balance, although not as much as Anna. Stephanie has a characteristic mannerism of beckoning someone with her right hand when confident in a sporting scenario, as a form of lightly teasing or taunting her opponent(s). During her time on the island, Stephanie's dress sense has evolved from her purely-tomboyish wardrobe that she arrived with. Although she will still more often than not wear a number of different "boyish" items of clothing such as bikini shorts, she has gained a sense of femininity and enjoys wearing some particularly feminine clothing items on good days. While she will usually wear trousers or shorts and trainers or sneakers, she can sometimes wear a skirt and heels, although she stays away from skirts that are too short and heels that are too high for her tastes. Thanks to having grown up as a tomboy and having embraced only her masculinity during this time, Stephanie will also behave slightly more feminine when wearing a particularly feminine outfit than she will when wearing her usual tomboy outfits. She treats her feminine side as a sort of guilty pleasure, and so she will feel "extra special" when satisfying this side of her. This is especially true with underwear and hosiery; although she does not like to wear lingerie or stockings, she does very much enjoy wearing pairs of cute underwear or ruffled socks every once in a while. Stephanie tends to not wear much, if any, accessories, especially jewellery. She will most often wear wristbands if she wears any accessories at all, but will wear a necklace during special occasions. Health, Hygiene, and Voice Stephanie is a very healthy individual, as she likes to keep her health, fitness, and diet under surveillance. She has an average immune system, however, and so can fall ill somewhat easily. She is responsible with her sleep schedule, and will almost always be in bed by 9:30PM. Although she does not express it in the same way as Rosalie, Stephanie does have a high energy level which allows her to work out and play sports for longer if she moderates herself as she does. Stephanie speaks with a Welsh accent, and her voice is somewhat deep; the quieter her voice, the softer she will speak. She has some characteristic words and phrases that she often uses, such as referring to others as "sweetie" and saying "trust me" when giving advice, suggestions, or offering her opinion. Personality Thanks to Venus Island, Stephanie has gained a newfound sense of optimism and a (nearly) blank slate to explore her extrovertedness. She has a good sense of humour, and finds a lot of different jokes funny, so long as they are not "offensive". Stephanie is quite brave on the inside and honest too, and will never refuse an opportunity to be kind to someone, whether it is necessary or not. While she is a very good leader, she is also capable of working well in a team; she will sometimes even go as far as to contribute more than the leader if she feels that she can. She is humble, however, and does not like to brag about things that she has done. She finds forgiving others somewhat easy, and is always grateful for anything that her friends, and even strangers, do for her. Likes and Dislikes Stephanie's primary passion in life is lifeguarding, whether it be at the pool or by the sea. Not only does she greatly enjoy swimming and is very skilled at it, but she also very much enjoys the thrill and adrenaline of having saved someone's life. Although she did not get many opportunities to do so in her position as lifeguard islander staff on Venus Island, she was still happy in the knowledge that she would be ready for the opportunity should it come along. Being the sporty and active person that she is, Stephanie loves to play a number of different sports on the beach and in the pool. When not lifeguarding or playing sports, however, she can almost always be found exercising or working out. She shares Anna's affinity for listening to workout music when in the gym, and also to a degree her nostalgia for childhood music. Her favourite song, "Eric Prydz - Call On Me", can be traced back to physical education lessons at school where the class would work out at the school gym; listening to the song today brings back memories of that period - specifically, memories of her being inspired to work out by Anna. She does not like the music video for the song, however, labelling it as "ridiculous". When not being so active, however, Stephanie loves to spend time with Madeleine playing Grand Theft Auto: Online. While she is not a diehard fan of Grand Theft Auto like Madeleine, Stephanie still loves the fifth instalment and its Online derivative, especially when she gets to mess around on it with Madeleine. The pair will most often race rather than do anything else; races between them are less about who will win, but instead about whether Stephanie can try and avoid Madeleine trying to ram her for long enough to win the race. Stephanie also likes to watch some television shows and films every so often, when she gets the chance. She particularly enjoyed watching the film Baby Driver, as it reminded her quite a lot of Grand Theft Auto V. She also used to be quite interested in Doctor Who, although thinks that Jodie Whittaker ruined the show; she much prefers the David Tennant era, especially during Donna's run as companion. Stephanie has a number of prized possessions. She treasures all of the gifts given to her during her going-away party by her friends and fellow islanders, and she also treasures her aforementioned "feminine portion" of her wardrobe. Stephanie has a number of pet peeves and dislikes also. She most dislikes irresponsibility and laziness, and seeing such things in others can annoy her somewhat, especially if the situation involves or affects her. She also dislikes feeling anxious as she sometimes does, as it brings her great discomfort and some upset. Although she likes the smell of coffee, she does not like how it tastes. Relationships and Family The majority of Stephanie's friends are friends that she made on Venus Island. Despite being not very confident on the inside, Stephanie managed to fake her confidence until it became natural and genuine; this led to many islanders looking up to her, oblivious to the fact that Stephanie actually looked up to most of them. One such example of this is Anna, Stephanie's joint-best friend. Moving to Venus Island and finding Anna living there too, after looking up to her as a role model while at school, was a tremendous surprise for Stephanie, who became somewhat of a "fangirl" towards Anna before they became friends properly. Upon the two first meeting on Venus Island, Anna ended up recognising Stephanie, and they began to talk about their school lives. Stephanie was particularly touched to hear Anna ask her directly if she was alright after her split from her boyfriend. This then spurred Stephanie to outright reveal to Anna how she inspired her to be more like her; Anna was quite shocked as well as touched hearing this and, after a good hug, the two became friends for the first time. Stephanie met her other joint-best friend, Madeleine, on Venus Island after starting a conversation with her, inquiring into her passion for ninjutsu. Madeleine found it amusing that Stephanie kept mispronouncing the word as "ninjitsu"; upon having it pointed out to her, Stephanie apologised, feeling slightly embarrassed. Madeleine brushed it off by saying that she used to do the same thing, and the conversation flowed on from there. Prior to moving back in with her father in September of 2017, Stephanie liked to keep in regular contact with him and let him know how she was doing. Since Madeleine once joined her as she was video-calling with her father, there is now a running in-joke between Stephanie and her father that she is dating Madeleine. This most often takes the form of her father commenting "Does Maddy know about her too?" when Stephanie brings up one of her friends. Social Life Stephanie is very sociable, and always likes to spend time with her friends - even if they do not end up conversing, such as during a workout. She is generally patient, although can be much less patient when anxious. She does not like to judge others by first impressions, as she wants to be everyone's friend. As a result, she has no genuine biases with who she will associate with. However, she does seem to have more "sporty" friends than "non-sporty" friends. Additionally, when in the restaurant during breakfast, Stephanie likes to hand out various fruits to other islanders who come in. Romantic Life Stephanie is heterosexual, although she is uninterested in getting into a relationship any time soon. She still has a bad taste in her mouth from her first and only boyfriend from school, and would even go as far as to say that she does not hold a great amount of trust in men, especially in regards to sexual experiences. Stephanie lost her virginity to her aforementioned boyfriend, with the act having taken place after school in the showers of the school gym. Being young and dumb, it did not occur to Stephanie to use contraception, nor did it occur to her to check to see if her boyfriend was using contraception either. She only realised this a while afterwards, which then led to her discovering that she was pregnant. In an overwhelmingly panicked state - one of the only times in her life where she has been so emotionally-driven - she ended up undergoing an abortion in secret. She has never told anyone about this incident, from the initial sexual encounter to the abortion itself - not even her father. Although she is hesitant to reveal such information, Stephanie will always imply that she is a virgin if she does not say it outright. She will also, sometimes against the flow of the conversation, sometimes spontaneously remind other islanders to use contraception when conversing with them on the topic of sex. Despite this great sexual insecurity, Stephanie allowed herself to explore her sexuality a little more thanks to the stability and security that she felt on Venus Island, as well as having a little more privacy there also. She likes to regularly engage in autoeroticism accompanied by viewing pornography online. She tends to opt for regular or "vanilla" pornographical content, although will sometimes search the terms "gangbang" or "orgy". She also occasionally entertains a rape fetish, although she does feel a small degree of shame for doing so. Behaviour Stephanie does not get angry very often, but can easily express her anger if she wishes to. Similarly, she does not try to hide her sadness from others, and is not afraid of crying. In moments of conflict, she will usually try to break up the situation and prevent escalation. In moments of danger, she is somewhat of a coward, and will instinctively try to preserve herself rather than protect others. Stephanie will not avoid the topic of sex so long as the conversation is not in regards to her own sexual experiences. Additionally, while she is not averse to being playfully flirted with, she usually responds quite bashfully - especially so if the individual in question is Madeleine. She can handle pain quite well, although she knows when to stop if her pain is too severe. She can work well under stress thanks to the difficulty and responsibility of her childhood, but too much pressure can easily cause her to crumble. She is especially upset by peer pressure and humiliation, due to having been humiliated a lot as a child by her bullies. If she feels guilty or that she has done wrong, she will always apologise and attempt to make amends. Similarly, she will always accept praise, even if she is humble about her accomplishments. Emotional and Spiritual Characteristics Stephanie is quite level-headed the majority of the time, but can be quite emotionally-driven in some situations. She is reasonably capable of controlling herself, as well as hiding how she feels on the inside, although she will rarely attempt to hide her feelings on something. When around her friends, Stephanie is a lot more relaxed and nonchalant with her body language and vocabulary; these things are restrained and controlled around strangers, as she always wants to make a good first impression on others. While Stephanie is not religious, she has gone on record as saying that she does not know if there is a God or not, and that she is ready to believe in one if she sees first-hand and undeniable evidence. She claims that she wants to believe in a God, because she does not think that coincidence brought her and Anna together on the island. Similarly, while she is not a believer in astrology, she will occasionally check her horoscope at the end of a day or week to see if it turned out to be very accurate - it rarely is, however. Her zodiac sign is Cancer. Views and Opinions As Stephanie is currently uninterested in getting into a relationship, she is also uninterested in getting married in the future. A small part of her does like the idea of getting married, however, and she has a small hope of this perhaps one day happening. She has considered the possibility of also having children, although this consideration is made somewhat tense by her past abortion. Stephanie is somewhat interested in politics, although has admitted that this interest is partly to do with Taylor's "infectious" passion for the subject. She has not made an effort to judge where she may stand precisely on the political compass, but she has claimed to be "either left-wing or a centrist". She is also not averse to drinking alcohol, but limits her drinking to only special occasions. Stephanie's motto is: "Success is not final, and failure is not fatal; it is the courage to continue that counts." This is from a similar arrangement of words spoken to her by Anna, which ended up having a similar effect on Stephanie as her first encounter with Anna did all those years ago. Stephanie considers her biggest accomplishment to how far she has come in life; Rachel, Anna, and even Kelly and Helen have all told her how different she is from who she was at school. As mentioned earlier, Stephanie is looked up to by a lot of other islanders; however, Stephanie herself looks up to most of them herself. While she has a good degree of self-confidence thanks to her time on the island, she is still somewhat in the mindset that she was in as a teenager, and so it is difficult for her to see herself as "better" than someone. It was revealed at Stephanie's going-away party that, over their time together on the island, Anna came to feel about Stephanie similarly to how Stephanie felt about Anna when she first came to the island. As also mentioned earlier, Stephanie dislikes her occasional anxiety attacks; although they have diminished in severity quite a lot since moving to Venus Island, they do still occur if rarely, causing her some discomfort and upset as she tries to hide her anxiety from others. It can be somewhat noticeable to the other islanders when Stephanie is suffering some these attacks, and over time they have learnt to recognise the signs and try to help in easing her anxiety as best as they can. Dreams and Talents Since leaving Venus Island in September of 2017, Stephanie has passionately sought to pursue a career in lifeguarding. In May of 2018, Stephanie revealed that she had gotten a job as a "Leisure Professional" at a spa and health club in Wales which, as well as lifeguarding, included responsibilities that allowed her to make us of the skills that she had gained from working in retail. Thanks to her experience on Venus Island, Stephanie's lifelong dream is to work for an island resort - in much the same way as she was doing with Venus Island, but with a proper island resort rather than a private island. She has brought up the idea to Rachel of potentially turning Venus Island into a public island resort once most of her friends had moved off of the island, to which Rachel responded that they would have to "see what happens". Secrets, Regrets, and Fears Stephanie is scared most prominently of the supernatural, and becomes scared quite easily from anything mildly horror-related or to do with the supernatural. She is also quite scared of the possibility of becoming obese, as that would not only put her health at risk but she would end up letting her father down also. Stephanie is also claustrophobic, and becomes very anxious, scared, and panicky when in an enclosed or small space; she is especially terrified by the idea of being trapped somewhere. This causes her to have to do things such as shower with the shower door open; additionally, she does feel noticeably more relaxed and less tense when she is in a room with the door or a window open - she can survive if this is not the case, however. Stephanie's biggest secret is by far her sexual experience as a teenager and her subsequent abortion. While none of her friends or her father know about her abortion, a handful of her friends are aware of her sexual experience: Rachel, Anna, Kelly, and Helen. Kelly and Helen knew of the sexual experience from the rumours at school, but did not know that it was to do with Stephanie until it was indirectly revealed to them by Anna in a conversation involving all five. Stephanie made all four of them promise not to tell anyone, as she did not want her teenage mistakes following her around everywhere. Something else that Stephanie likes to keep a secret is the moment that Madeleine briefly saw her in the nude. Anna had left first after a morning's workout with Stephanie, as Stephanie liked to take a little longer with her shower. After finishing in the shower, Stephanie decided that she did not need to wrap herself with a towel as she got out of the shower as Anna was not around and that she would quickly be able to at least put her underwear on. However, she did not expect Madeleine to poke her head around the doorway to the changing rooms before she had a chance to get dressed; Stephanie quickly leaped for the towel to cover herself as she stared nervously at Madeleine. Madeleine simply apologised and brushed the incident off before stating that she was just wondering where she had got to; she noticed Stephanie's anxious expression and reassured her that she would not tell anyone. Category:Characters Category:Cynerice's Characters